When Darkness Loves Light
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: She didn't know why it happened, all she knew was that she had survived yet another slaughter and was now the very last of the Phantomhive bloodline. So how did she mysteriously wind up in the year 1847- being held by the most strikingly beautiful man she had ever seen. Undertaker/OC rated M for later chaps. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

London, present day; October the ninth, year 2016-

It was supposed to be a typical, ordinary day. Just like all the others that had stretched out seemingly endless before her as she wandered the dour streets in the pouring rain in a little bit of a daze. Trying to figure out just what it was about her that seemed to draw such fevered hatred from others that they always had to destroy the things she loved most. Her new favorite emerald green sweater dress was cut up and torn and stained with blood.

Hers. Her baby brother Jamie. Her three cats...

And of course the small group of people who had so senseless butchered them all just to hurt her.

She had some of their blood on her too from where she had attacked and killed- well at least two of the them. She was pretty sure that she had left the third in so much pain when she had left home to wander the streets that he wouldn't be moving anytime soon under his own power no matter how damn scared for his life he may be.

Not without the function of both of his arms and the leg that she had partially cut off with one of the mid evil axes her late father, a history professor, had liked to collect. And then there was the fact that she had ripped out one of the guy's eyes in retaliation for what he and his friends had done not just to her baby brother but to her cats.

In fact, she was pretty sure that she still had the damn thing in her hand.

Numbly glancing down at her fisted right hand, she opened it and blinked at the sky blue peeper looking back at her from her crimson stained palm and had to resist the sudden urge to double over and vomit until she tasted blood as her mind practically screamed.

 _This isn't right. Things weren't supposed to be this way!_

And any other time, she probably would have been right. Her brother hadn't been meant to die at the age of three. Her cats were supposed to die in their sleep of old age.

Each happy and content with how things had played out in their lives.

After all, she had made the sacrifice for them the night her parents had died in the fire that had destroyed their ancestral family home just to attain that goal. So what changed? She wondered as she threw the eye down and started walking faster.

She needed to see something. Her childhood home. The home of the late Phantomhive clan and resting place of many of her tragic bloodline.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************)

Past-

December, 13 th.

The gala that was being held in honor of his return was in full swing as Ceil sat in a large red velvet and oak wing backed chair with Sebastian at his side, watching as the lords and ladies all spun around his large and wonderfully decorated ball room until he felt as though all the spinning and dancing would drive him mad with dizziness. And sighed.

Gods, he was bored.

Who knew that being so new to being a demon would cause such disinterest in the world around him? Closing his deep, deep blue eyes, carefully hidden under the jet black hair that he'd taken the time to grow out so that it was fashionably long- He desperately wished something exciting would happen.

Little did he know that he was about to get his wish...


	2. Chapter 2

She reached the area where both the ruins of the ancesteral home and her family home lay, and blinked in confusion and disbelief at what she saw. Across the way, about a mile in a half or so where the old manner had once stood- she could see flickering lights dancing across the ancient stones that had once made up the ball room and out of curiosity moved closer to see what was creating the appearance of flickering lights.

But strange things began to happen the closer she got. Like Twilight Zone strange.

She could smell food, burning candle wax, the nauseating, and dizzying multitudes of women's perfume, moth balls and such. And then there were the sudden shadows that began to appear, making a frightening display along the stone pillars to inaudible music.

It wasn't until she finally reached the broken and crumbled pillars that had once been part of one of the main rooms of the old mansion, her stomach began to knot up in dread as the shadows seemed to come to life and become something more and she could both _see_ and _hear_ the dozens upon dozens of groups of men and women in old, fancy, colorful silks and satin outfits.

All of them chattering away, drinking wine out of fine crystal glasses, and eating delicious looking exotic foods while listening to a band play classical music.

Taking a small step further into the room, the soft clicking of her heeled ankle boots causing her to pause when the music suddenly came to an abrupt stop and everyone's head turned in her direction and she suddenly felt everyone's eyes on her. But that couldn't be, Her mind tried to reason.

It was impossible for ghosts and phantoms of those long dead to interact with the living.

This was common knowledge to anyone born into her family due to certain circumstances that had to do with her great, great, great, great, great grandfather and former head of the family, Ciel Phantomhive. Whom had lived well over three hundred and ten years ago.

She was so lost in her confusion that she didn't notice anyone approaching her.

It was the warm honeyed tone of an unknown man that drew her from her thoughts with a startled jolt as she turned her head to see a tall stranger, at least six foot two, dressed all in an old fashioned butler's outfit staring down at her with red wine colored eyes that in the flickering light appeared to glow. "My goodness, miss, but you are a mess. This simply will not do," He said as he reached out and seized one of her slender wrists in his gloved hands and looked her over slowly. "While it is impolite to crash the party of a lord of the realm, I suppose that with these injuries you were merely came seeking help," He closed his wine colored eyes and sighed heavily before saying gently, "Come. I will clean you up and if my master permits it, you will spend the night here and then tomorrow when the sun is up- you may be on your way."

He pulled on her arm as he started moving away from the doorway and her only means of escape, dragging her further into the room before she could so much as swat at his hand and tell him to get lost.

They got all the way across the room without incident when they were stopped by a young man with jet black hair like her own, dressed in black and navy blue, his long-ish dark hair pulled back at his nape in a fashionable ponytail. And he took a moment to stare at her, rudely, she might add.

His dark, dark blue eyes raking along every inch of her body both covered and exposed by her damaged and blood spattered clothing before stopping at her neck. Or to be more accurate, the large antique sapphire and platinum ring that she wore on a sterling silver chain.

Scowling, the young man reached out and grasped the ring on the necklace and used it to yank her forward. Causing her to yelp as the sterling links bit into the tender skin of her throat as the young man growled, "You, where did you get this?"

"Ouch."

"Tell me now." He demanded in an angry tone that just seemed to puzzle her more as he shook her a little bit. Causing her to reach up with her free hand and grasp his wrist and try to take some of the pressure off of her neck.

"Stop it. You're hurting me." She gritted out as she blinked back tears as the chain around her neck sawed into her skin.

"Master," Butler guy said softly, gaining the young man's attention easily. "A true gentleman must never lay his hands on a young lady. No matter how angered by her he is." The butler said smoothly as he used his free hand to force the other's hands from her. Causing the young man to scoff at the older man before saying,

"As you wish," They were drawing unnecessary attention anyways. "We'll take this to my study where you can see to her wounds as she answers my question."

The butler gave a sly smile that made her skin crawl and bowed slightly before returning his attention to her and continued his trek out of the ballroom and further into what looked like a totally reconstructed ancient mansion.

But that couldn't be! Her shock numbed mind protested yet again.

The main mansion had fallen. Been almost completely and totally destroyed by a massive unexplained fire with the exception of a few stone ruins scattered about the property here and there about thirty years or so after her grandfather had returned from an unexplained trip abroad.


	3. Chapter 3

Several minutes after being dragged from the ball room she found herself being maneuvered into a spacious study with a large window a desk and shelves lining the walls a few feet from a large fire place with a roaring fire going in it. Heating up the somewhat cold air in the room.

As she was then pushed gently by the shoulders into a chair across from the fire and the butler knelt down and used one hand to sweep back her long wet inky black hair from her face so that he could have a better look at her, she assumed. His wine colored eyes blinked at her for a moment as his smile faltered a bit.

"Oh my." He breathed as he took in the young lady's features. Why she looked almost like an exact- if more feminine- carbon copy of his master Ciel. Granted her eyes weren't mis matched, nor were they wine colored like his and his master's were due to the fact that they were both demons.

But those things aside...

The young lady could easily be passed off as a long lost relation of his master's. And with the sapphire ring she wore around her neck being exactly like Ciel's- there would be no way anyone could contest her word. Not even his master. _Perhaps that was the reason behind why he had behaved the way he had down in the ball room._ The butler thought when he finally noticed the young lady shivering almost violently.

 _Oh!_ How remiss of him not to have fetched her a towel and something to change into while his master took his time coming to the study to question her about the ring and... His wine colored eyes scanned her torn and cut up, bloody clothing and he frowned.

It was obvious to him that such attire was not normal of the current fashion. So then what exactly did that mean? He wondered as he shrugged out of his tailed butler jacket and wrapped it around her before excusing himself to go get the things he would need to treat any wounds she may have and make her more comfortable.

The moment he stepped out of the study, he found his master standing across from the door. Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, looking for lack of a better word- upset. And rightly so, Sebastian thought to himself somewhat happily.

After all, he'd been in the middle of throwing a party and reacquainting himself with the nobles of the realm and then here comes this unknown young woman and she practically crashes his party by coming into his home uninvited and dressed improperly and covered in blood.

Why she had upset several ladies and sent them all into swoons!

Which had annoyed his master so much that he had practically used his demonic voice to _growl_ at the swooned women. Making him sound very much like a wild animal about to pounce.

And wouldn't that have caused a scene, Sebastian thought with a dark chuckle. He could see the whole mess in his minds eye right now. And while it may have been a bit of a pain to clean up, he thought he would rather enjoy seeing his master flex his little demonic muscles for once.

"Sebastian, what do you think of our uninvited guest?" His master asked him, his voice cutting through his thoughts like a knife.

The raven demon blinked at his young master for a moment as he considered his question and how to reply to it. "I think, that there is more than meets the eye with this young lady. And it would be unwise to make any hasty judgments."

"Very well," His master said after a moment or two of silence, deciding to put his temper on the back burner for the time being so that he could get to the bottom of things as he said, "Bring a towel, and dress for her to change into. I do not care where you get it from. Once that is done then please fetch something warm for her to drink... I'll not have her getting ill and having to stay longer than necessary."

"Very well sir. Tea? Or hot chocolate?"

"Bring both. I'll have the tea and she can have the chocolate. Females like things like that." His master said with a small upward curl of his lip at the corner. Showing his distaste for pleasantries already.

Wonderful.

"As you wish sir." The demon said pleasantly from over his shoulder as he walked away while his master took the chance to go ahead and enter the study.

Not even ten minutes passed before Sabastian returned with everything, medical supplies, towel, dress, tea and hot chocolate- and found his master seated across from the young lady looking as pale as the day he had died as a human. His mis matched yes were impossibly wide and staring at the young lady who was crying hysterically for someone named... Jamie? As his master's jaw and hands clenched almost until Sebastian could tell he was about to snap.

Whatever had happened in the short span of time he had been gone, he had obviously missed something good. Or bad. However one tended to look upon things like hysterical crying and pale as death masters.

Frowning, he was about to ask his master what was wrong when his master met his eyes and said in a shaky tone full of emotion, "Sebastian. It would seem that I am no longer the last of my cursed bloodline." Causing the raven's eyes to go wide as he turned his head to look at the young lady who was starting to quiet down.

Her hysterical cries dying down to the occasional sob and hiccup as Ciel then said, "Her family- what was left of _our_ family, was murdered tonight... And she has no where else to go."

"Then will the young miss be staying?" Sebastian questioned, curiously. Earning a strange look from Ciel before he replied.

"Yes. Once she's warmed up a bit and drank some of her hot chocolate- will you please fix a room for her and put her to bed. I would imagine that between the deaths of our kin folk and the shock of coming here, she will have much to adjust too when she awakens tomorrow."

"Yes master Ciel." Sebastian said as he glanced over at the young woman from under his bangs. Noting that she was no longer awake. Sometime between his arrival and his talk with his master she had somehow managed to block them out enough to doze off curled in on herself, in the chair, and was now quietly crying in her sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_A blood relation..._ But how was that even possible? He should have been the absolute last. Shouldn't he? Ciel wondered as he let Sebastian move over to the chair where she had been seated and carefully lift her from it so that he could carry her from his study. Her head resting in the crook of his demon butler's shoulder as he walked out of the room.

Taking great pains not to jostle the young lady awake or bump her head into the door frame in the process.

He supposed that he should have known she was one of his kin in some way. The ring she wore on the chain around her neck was exactly like his own, antique, expensive, but most of all- only a piece that a Phantomhive would dare to wear. It was something that _would_ and _could_ be used for identification among others of the same bloodline, and yet he had ignored that recognition at first thinking...

Come to think of it, what _had_ he been thinking? It had been nothing good. True. But now that he realized his mistake and had given it a bit of time to all sink in, he had probably traumatized the poor creature further after the events earlier tonight before her arrival.

He'd have to remedy that on the morrow when she awoke.

(*******************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sebastian sighed as he lay the young lady down on the large satin sheeted bed and straightened his spine and looked about the room that he had chosen to place her in. It was a lady's room, sure. And close to his master's own chambers in case something should happen.

However he hadn't had time to decorate it appropriately for his master's new relative. And being a demon who lived to please his master in all ways, he took a moment to study the woman for ideas before getting a few.

She was wearing green. So perhaps if the walls were a nice soft mint color with lavender flowers...

Snapping his fingers, the walls changed from pink to mint green with emerald interwoven into the floral patterns with lavender roses. Earning a delighted hum from the demon before he then changed the color of the satin sheets and the curtains hanging from the canopy of the bed to match the walls.

Then he took several minutes to measure her and create a starter's wardrobe for her. She had a lovely square neck lavender silk gown, a pale green dress with a heart shaped neckline and lace, a white velvet morning dress, and violet black lace satin gown and several very simple dressing gowns- with underthings since she would need those as well.

He then created several other items for her, all of them small. Jewelry befitting a lady born into his master's house hold. A three strand pearl choker with matching dangle pearl earrings, several pairs of glittering diamond earrings and tiara's, three white gold, diamond and sapphire bracelets, an emerald and diamond ring with a matching necklace, and several other pieces.

Next what he made was an intricately created trinket box with glittering fire opal inlay in the shape of a bouquet of peonies with two tiny sapphire butterflies all tied together with an onyx ribbon.

Next- and he felt he went a tad bit all out on the items, for his master's sake at least, were several vials of perfume. Rose, jasmine, peony, lily, lavender and a few others that he felt would fit the lady's taste quite well since all were perfectly innocent scents that while prove to be wonderfully tantalizing to the senses. Would not offend his master's nor his own delicate, demonic noses nor some of their other senses since they needed them to hunt for prey.

All in all the task of altering the room, making clothing and jewels and perfumes for the young women took about five minutes total thanks to his super human speed. And once he had finished all of that...he once again found his attention on the sleeping young lady.

The new mistress of the Phantomhive name, lands, estates and fortunes.

After all now that his master Ciel was a demon like him- he had no true use for the vast amounts of wealth he had accumulated while he had been a human.

Busying himself with slipping the girl's leather boots off, he set them aside before glancing up at the blood spatter, _still_ , on her skin and clothing and sighed. Ah yes, he knew he had been remiss in something but had forgotten what it was. But now he remembered.

The young lady needed to be cleaned up, have her wounds looked at and treated and then re dressed in a night gown and put to bed. He couldn't very well let his master's relative catch a chill and quite possibly her death. Why his master would never forgive him.

Getting up, he walked into the beautifully decorated and spacious adjoining bathroom and sat down on the edge of the large porcelain tub and turned on the tap and then picked up a glass bottle of sweet scented salts and put a small spoonful in the accumulating water then turned off the tap and then moved to go get the young lady prepared for her late bath.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry- I'm working. I swear!**

 **BTW, anyone who hasn't checked out my other Black Butler fic should. It's starting to get good. Undertaker is such a funny guy, I swear. *Sigh* I wish I had my own little retired silver haired reaper.**

 **(*************************************************************************************************************************)**

After undressing and carrying the young lady into the bathroom to bathe her, Sebastian caught himself pausing as he caught sight of several deep scars on her body.

Pink, spots and puckered skin dotted along her chest, ribs, stomach and the last one going along one of her arms from her upper shoulder- weaving it's way down to her elbows and spreading up a bit under the dark silk of her hair which obscured his vision a bit of her neck.

His eyes began to burn in the achingly familiar way that indicated his demon blood was stirring. And he supposed there was nothing to stop it. Demons were, if compared to divine beings- the total opposites of perfection. They loved flaws. They _worshiped_ flaws.

Both physically and mentally.

So naturally seeing the young lady's frail human body littered with flaws, made him ache with a hunger that he hadn't felt in many a century. His lower body positively throbbed with it's need for release.

And he would love nothing more than to release his demon seed inside of his new mistress (if only once). However Sebastian knew that thanks to the girl being of his master's bloodline she was there by protected from him and his lustful appetites.

 _Such a pity._ He thought as he quickly distracted himself with washing her body and hair before then pulling her up out of the cooling water and wrapping her in the largest fluffiest towel he had on hand.

He would have liked to have a taste of her on his tongue. He thought somewhat perversely as he finished drying her and quickly dressed her then sat down in a chair across the room, over by the door and arranged her body so that she was sitting up in his lap.

Like a good little doll, and gently began to run his fingers through her hair to work out any tangles that may be there. And then once he was done... He'd put the little dear to bed.

(*************************************************************************************************************************)

Ciel awoke early the next morning and was dressed long before Sebastian even showed up with his morning tea. A nice blend of Grey Earl and rose hip slightly sweetened with honey. It wasn't exactly to Ciel's liking given the whole 'rose hip' non sense but when Sebastian mentioned that he'd specifically made it for his only blood relative before going to bed last night.

Well, the young Earl had polished it off without further complaint and told his demon butler that he was sure that the girl would enjoy it.

I mean, she seemed like the type who liked flower scents and tastes and designs.

She in a bizarre way sort of reminded him of his betrothed, Lizzy. Only she didn't seem to delight in making him miserable. But it was early yet so who knew, maybe the girl was just like Lizzy and would be making his home so 'cute' that he'd hang himself with the streamers that his betrothed was so fond of in despair.

"Sebastian, does the young lady have a starter wardrobe?" Ciel asked as he set aside his delicate china with the intricate navy and sapphire painting of flowers on it. Sebastian blinked at him for a moment and then smirked that sly smirk of his before replying.

"Why, yes master. We can't very well have a lady of such a prominent family running about in her underthings. Now can we."

"Good. I've decided to take her shopping for whatever she wants or needs to be comfortable here. Clothing. Shoes. Ribbons for her hair. Jewels. And I want you to come along and help. Am I understood?"

"Is that an order, sir?"

"Yes."

"Very well. When shall we leave?"

"We will go once she has broken her fast and gotten dressed."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said as his eyes began to glow again in acknowledgement of his order as he bowed to his master. Ciel looked at him funny for a moment and then sighed and then stood and made his way to the door not caring or not if Sebastian even bothered to follow.

He had a lot on his mind and what with the appearance of his relative... He had much planning to do and little time to waste. As it was he still didn't even know the girl's name.

He had merely dubbed her 'she' or 'girl' in his mind and that was hardly the way a gentleman treated/thought of a lady.


	6. Chapter 6

Amara was lying on the strange bed, curled up on her side facing away from the bedroom door when she heard it creak open. She had been awake for several hours now thanks to the horrible nightmare that she had had about her brother Jamie and her cats and how they had died.

Glancing across the room, she noted the dark shadow of a tall man in dark clothing silently making his way into the room and watched him warily.

There wasn't a great deal that she recalled from the night before. Merely her brother and cats being killed and then some strange event occurring which is why she now resided in the strangely newly/old constructed Phantomhive manor with no known way of returning home to bury her precious little brother and beloved cats.

Naturally this was distressing to her.

More so than she cared to admit to herself or to anyone else for that matter.

But since she was currently stuck in another time, she doubted that it was her biggest concern for the moment. Turning over onto her back just as the dark figured man reached the window and began to pull the curtains open, she slowly sat up in bed.

"Ah, you are awake. I wasn't completely sure given how still and silent you were." The man she vaguely recalled from last night as the butler, said in a disgustingly happy tone as he turned to look at her and paused for a split second. His happy-ish expression faltering as he took in the dark circles under her eyes and the pale coloring of her skin.

Sighing the man walked over to the bed and sat himself down on the edge of the mattress just barely within reach of her and then reached out with one hand and used his finger tips to lightly turn her face towards him as he said in a very soft tone.

"I suppose nightmares are to be expected after what you have witnessed, so I won't bother asking you if you slept well or not since I already know the answer. And while I am... _upset_ to know that more of my master's blood has been shed, I cannot exactly be saddened by the fact that you managed to make your way here to your ancestral home... This has both been an very upsetting and fortunate occurrence for my young master."

Amara stared at the man as if she'd like to rip his head off before biting out in a scathing tone, "Fortunate? The death of my baby brother is considered fortunate to you people?" The man blinked his wine colored eyes at her, his expression telling her that he was taken aback by her bad reaction to his words when he had been trying to comfort her.

"I- No! It was not my intention to imply-" The man began to say when she cut him off by slapping him.

The sting of her palm meeting his cheek seemed to shock him into silence for the time being. Which was just _wonderful_ since she wanted to tear him a new one right now.

How dare he say that her brother's death was a fortunate occurrence! Her little brother had barely been four years old, for fucks sake! And he was now dead. All because some asshole wanted to hurt her.

" _Shut up_. I don't give a damn what you meant. My brother was barely four years old and yesterday because of some psychopaths fixated on hurting me, _he died_. Screaming, and crying for me to save him while I was held down and forced to watch him being tortured to death! So don't you dare sit there and try to make light of what happened to him or I'll- I'll-"

Amara broke off with a sob as she started crying again, she just couldn't help herself, the memory of her little brother's pain filled, dying screams filled her mind while, causing her to start crying even when she felt as if she had no tears left to shed.

Sebastian stared at the young mistress for a moment before sighing softly.

He would need to make an attempt to try treading more carefully around her in the future when speaking with her if he didn't want her to utterly despise him. Slowly getting up from where he sat on the edge of the bed, the demon butler thought carefully for a moment before he spoke again.

"Forgive me for overstepping, my lady. Again, it was not my intent to imply that your beloved brother's death was anything _but_ a travesty. All I meant when I spoke before was that it is fortunate that you have come here, and that my master- who previously believed that he was the last of his bloodline- now knows that he isn't the last anymore." Sebastian said as he eyed the young lady curiously for a moment before noting the purple and blue bruises on the back of her hands along her knuckles and made a small sound that was more interest than sympathy as he moved back to the bedside to examine her small, dainty looking hands for a moment.

Amara held herself perfectly still as the butler gently took her hands in his own and examined them as she silently sat there and seemed to be mulling over his words.

"My, my, my- What ever happened to your lovely hands?"

"I-I killed them. I beat them to death with my bare hands..." Amara said in a wary tone as she lifted her head a little bit to look at him. Her teal colored eyes locking with his own in an unblinking stare.

Sebastian stared at her for a moment as he slowly released her injured hands and had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling. Ah, so the young miss had a perchance for violence and murder just like his master. _How...interesting_. He thought to himself as he made a soft tsking sound before saying.

"I see. Well after what they did to your brother, I suppose that is quite understandable. However until your hands have healed, we'll need to cover these bruises with gloves. After all, we can't have people thinking that my master's lost relation is some sort of street brawler." Sebastian said earing a small glare from her as he moved away from the bed once more while continuing to say. "My master has asked me to get your dressed and fed so that he can take you into town to get some new clothing and such to last you during the duration of your stay here."

She opened her mouth to say that she didn't think she should stay, but the blasted man just kept talking and by the time he was finished she was not only up out of bed, but completely dressed in Elizabethan era clothing (a nice lavender dress with a scooped square neckline) her long hair was brushed and styled into a weird hairdo that was part Star war's princess Leia braid, part ponytail that left what was left of her hair that hadn't been tampered with to hang down to the middle of her back in soft semi curls.

Around her throat rested a three strand string of pearls and some dangle pearl earrings hung from her ears and by the time the man was done speaking, she was so dizzy from the whirlwind of activity that the moment the door to her room closed, she looked down at herself and let out a weird little yelp of surprise.

 _How in the hell?! What the? How? When?_

 _Oh dammit._ Amara thought as she face palmed. She just couldn't keep up with that smooth talking devil. His very presence made her head spin. Or perhaps that had more to do with the fact that she hadn't eaten anything in about two days now.

She just didn't know anymore and right now she was far too damned tired to bother caring.

(**********************************************************************************************************************************)

Sebastian chuckled in amusement as he walked down the hall back towards his master's room when the boy demon suddenly appeared decked out in a navy blue pair of pants, black shirt, and matching navy jacket with little gold buttons along the cuffs and front. An old gold long chained pocket watch rested in one hand as his master checked the time while he walked.

"Ah master. You dressed yourself."

"Yes. I thought it might be for the best given the arrival of our guest." Cecil said in a slightly bored tone as he snapped his pocket watch shut and then slipped it back into his jacket pocket before he looked up and asked, "Speaking of, how is the young miss?"

"Still upset. I believe she had a nightmare of some kind that woke her during the night."

" _Odd._ Usually people who have nightmares wind up screaming the house down." Cecil said in a strangely curious tone as he tipped his head back a little bit to look at his butler.

"Yes, well- I believe the mistress is someone used to holding things in..." Sebastian said. The words, _Just like you_ , hung unsaid between the demonic duo as the butler then went on to say. "There are of course a few exceptions. By the way master- I learned that the mistress is very much like you in certain specific regards."

"Oh? How so?"

"She killed the ones responsible for the pain she is suffering."

Cecil looked at him for a moment with a slightly shell shocked expression on his face before his red eyes began to softly glow as the boy demanded to be told everything while they went down to the dining room so that Sebastian could go and fix breakfast since unlike normal demons his master could still function with human foods.

Both temporarily forgetting that the lord's relative was still down the hall in her room.

 _Unsupervised_. And likely didn't know the lay out of the house.


End file.
